George Shrinks
BrittalCroftFan's Movies-spoof of 1988 Disney film "Oliver & Company" Cast *Oliver - George Shrinks *Dodger - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Francis - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Tito - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Einstein - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Rita - Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Georgette - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Fagin - Scrooge (DuckTales) *Sykes - Clayton (Tarzan) *Roscoe & Desoto - Jafar (Aladdin) & Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Winston - Vladimir (Anastasia) *Jenny - Anastasia *Louie the Hot Dog Man - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) Lady the Tank Engine and Friends as Mickey Mouse Characters Cast: *Lady as Mickey Mouse *Thomas as Donald Duck *Daisy as Goofy *Kelly as Jiminy Cricket Scenes *George Shrinks & Company - Part 1 - "Once Upon a Time in New York City" *George Shrinks & Company - Part 2 - George Shrinks Meets Po the Panda/"Why Should I Worry" *George Shrinks & Company - Part 3 - At the Dock *George Shrinks & Company - Part 4 - Clayton including Jafar & Dr. Facilier *George Shrinks & Company - Part 5 - Jafar & Dr. Facilier Leaves/"Animal Jam"/Bedtime Story *George Shrinks & Company - Part 6 - "Streets of Gold"/Anastasia & Vladimir *George Shrinks & Company - Part 7 - In the Car *George Shrinks & Company - Part 8 - At Foxworth's House/"Perfect Isn't Easy" *George Shrinks & Company - Part 9 - In the Kitchen/Marina Meets George Shrinks *George Shrinks & Company - Part 10 - Po the Panda has a Plan/"Good Company" *George Shrinks & Company - Part 11 - Rescuing George Shrinks/In Foxwroth's House *George Shrinks & Company - Part 12 - Sad Moments/Scrooge Has An Idea *George Shrinks & Company - Part 13 - Where's George Shrinks? *George Shrinks & Company - Part 14 - At Clayton's Building *George Shrinks & Company - Part 15 - Anastasia Meets Scrooge/Clayton Took her Away *George Shrinks & Company - Part 16 - Rescuing Anastasia *George Shrinks & Company - Part 17 - Pursuit Through the Subway *George Shrinks & Company - Part 18 - Anastasia's Birthday/Marina & Piglet *George Shrinks & Company - Part 19 - Farewells George Shrinks/"Why Should I Worry (Reprise)" *George Shrinks & Company - Part 20 - End Credits (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs